


100 Kink/Smut Prompt Challenge

by OctoberPersephone



Category: Undertale
Genre: Couch Sex, Dicussion of BDSM, Discovery, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Gossip, Grinding, Had to change the rating lol thanks Blue and Papyrus, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, duh - Freeform, friendships, innocents gettin dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberPersephone/pseuds/OctoberPersephone
Summary: It's a 100 Kink Challenge with multiple pairings, as well as rare-pairs(literally one in the second chapter).Tags for the chapter will be in notes, feel free to skip/read any chapter you want, look at the tags and warnings though!Rating and Tags can and will change as this progresses!(I also update at my own pace, no half-assing anything here!)





	1. Chapter 1:Kissing US!Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing, incest, grinding, slight pinning, slight praise, just a whole lot of tongue and mouth action.
> 
> This chapter is pretty safe.

The house was quiet as the two lounged on the couch, the Tv playing a steady beat. Papyrus had an arm around his brother and Sans leaned against him, his own arms folded across his stomach. As the program droned on Papyrus stretched his neck a bit and placed a small kiss on the top of his brother's skull.

"alright bro, i think it's time we hit the hay." he stroked Sans's shoulder gently, the other yawned and nestled further into his side with a huff.

"Papy I'm not even tired! I just really want to do something..." Sans threw his head back to rest in the crook of his brother's cervical vertebrae. Papyrus sighed and continued to move his hand up and down his brother's side, his other one moving to rest behind the arm rest on the couch.

"so what do you want to do then hm?" He mumbled and yawned himself, settling further into the couch. Sans moved himself slightly and flicked the area under Papyrus's eye socket. "sans ow.... ok what?" He turned toward his brother and sighed. He watched as Sans moved to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton. Sans smiled gently and placed a skeleton kiss on his cheekbone.

"Do you want to spar?" He said sweetly, Papyrus groaned loudly and Sans giggled.

"sans it's like 10pm."

"No it's 9:45 there's a difference!" Sans swatted his brother's shoulder and went to stand up, instead Papyrus pulled him back down onto the couch and flopped himself loosely over him.

"i win." He mused and Sans began to struggle weakly, pushing the others spine away.

"Papy! You're huge this isn't fair!" Sans pushed roughly but Papyrus stayed firm, he was able to shift him around a bit but then Papyrus would once again flop back on top of him. "Brother you have to move my leg is starting to hurt!" Sans whined and smacked at his brother's skull. Papyrus only flipped around and lazily leaned his head on Sans's sternum.

"i thought you wanted to spar bro?" He feigned innocence and Sans grunted in annoyance.

"You are such a cheater, you're bigger than me it's not fair of you to just collapse!" Sans pouted and Papyrus chuckled and started putting little kisses on the smaller skeletons face. Sans struggled to turn his face away to escape the attack. "No! No! You're not allowed to do this I'm mad at you!" His muffled protests were swallowed up.

"dont be such a sore loser now. im trying to make you feel better." Papyrus nuzzled his cervical vertebrae and blew warm air over the area, causing Sans to shiver.

"I did not lose..." Sans's voice had less fight in it as Papyrus began to place open-mouthed kisses along his neck, he arched slightly into the touch and a light sigh drifted from his teeth.

Papyrus grinned to himself, conjuring his tongue he made a trail from Sans's collarbone to jawline before capturing the other's mouth into a heated kiss, not giving him the time to warm up before plunging his tongue into Sans's mouth. Sans mewled softly and Papyrus continued to swallow up the little noises and moans his brother made. He explored slowly, tracing the grooves and savoring the smooth bone there, Sans gasped at each gentle pass of the others long tongue. Sans conjured his own appendage but Papyrus pulled back, cutting a string of orange tinted saliva with a click of his teeth, he chuckled lowly as Sans caught his breath.

"youre so cute bro, so glad i get to have you all to myself." His voice rumbled deep in his rib-cage, causing his brother to squeeze his legs together. Papyrus shifted and pulled his brother's weak arms from between their bodies to lay above his head, he traced Sans's ribs up and down with his larger hands before shoving the others shirt up. He suckled on the ribs gently, rubbing the floating ones with gentle movements as Sans arched into the stimulation, his palms resting on Papyrus's slowly bobbing skull while his legs trembled slightly, the attention shooting straight to his pelvis.

"A-aahnn... p-papyr-" Papyrus shushed him lowly.

"i got you babe." He replied in a hushed tone that vibrated across the sensitive ribs. He continued the treatment as his hands moved lower to pump at Sans's spine and caress the hip bones that peeked from above the waistband.

"Papy...please..." Sans gasped out and looked down on him with foggy eye lights. Papyrus hummed in question, amusmant written clear on the taller skeletons features. "P-please kiss me.... I need you please papy..." his hands moved to gripped under Papyrus's jaw bone and his brother allowed himself to be pulled up into another heated kiss. Their two tongues danced slowly together, every once in a while the room would glow as their jaws parted.

Sans made a surprised noise as Papyrus pulled one of his thin knees out from under the larger body to hook it around his pelvis. With the new angle he pressed in closer and Sans gasped into the kiss, his legs tightening and squeezing his brother's hips. Sans gave an experimental rock of his hips and his toes began to curl at the pleasure that sprung forward. Papyrus growled playfully and grinned against his brother's panting mouth, starting to move in time with Sans's steady tempo.

"Hah~ a-ahh pap..." 'Touch me' he wanted to say but was cut off again by his brother invading his mouth, it sent tingles down his spine and made him dizzy. Papyrus's hands were on him again after, one resting above his head grounding himself so he could rock himself against the smaller skeleton, the other tangled in Sans's ribs, rubbing his sides, tracing his arched spine in delicious ways.

"mm... hah~ heheh c'mon babe... keep rolling your naughty hips... ah shit those noises you're making..." Papyrus purred in his ear and Sans threw his head back gasping at a jolt of pleasure shooting through his pelvis, leaving his chest heaving and legs wrapped tightly around the taller skeleton.

As more open kisses were scattered along his bones Sans chuckled breathlessly and listened to the hot, wet sounds of Papyrus's tongue and the 'other activities' it could be used for.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering Boundaries UT!Sans and SF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains no sex. I feel like this pairing is more sweet? Idk I just feel like Sans would bring out the jokester in people and I sorta portray Razz as a Regina George high school girl so *shrug*
> 
> Literally two people try to be serious but then it turns into two dorks just talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about BDSM, implied sexual relations, it's literally just talking, this is light-hearted, lots of joking and gossip.
> 
> This is pretty cute idk I hope you like it

"Alright now are you sure you want to do this?" Razz questioned him with a soft look, eye lights glowing. Sans leaned further back into his chair and glanced to the side.

"no." He replied and the other's expression dipped into annoyance. "im just playing around, i wouldn't be here if i wasn't serious right?" He chuckled and Razz rolled his eye lights before staring at the desk that separated them.

"God you are such a dick sometimes..." he muttered under his breath, "alright then so shall we get started?" Sans's expression twitched into a smile and he gave a short nod in return, sitting up a bit straighter.

"so we're gonna fuck."

"No."

"but didn't you-"

"That is not the first step of this." Razz sighed gently. "This is an agreement, a contract if you will. We need to find out more about each other, more specifically I need to know about you and how you operate." Razz fixed him with a cold look and Sans shifted his eyes to the right.

"r-right... so first step?" Razz eyed him for a bit before relaxing his posture slightly.

"Do you trust me with your body and well-being?" Sans let the question sink in, he'd known Razz for a while now sure, they'd even lived together for a bit when the universes crossed... but did he really trust him as much as he thought? His edgier doppelgänger seemed mentally strong, organized, but he was also very unforgiving at time, bitchy, as well as closed off, so unlike himself in so many ways... Sans nodded.

"Do you trust me to respect your boundaries and wishes in any and every circumstance?" Sans's brow twitched at that in confusion.

"you mean like safewords and limits and everything?" He questioned and Razz nodded sternly. "can i ever refuse something?" Razz sat up a little straighter at that and folded his hands on the desk, he nodded slowly.

"Technically yes, but this is getting into step two where we discuss limits. I will personally try to push you into any of your soft limits but I will always give you the oppurntunity to say no. And before you ask safewords are another story and we'll talk about that soon." Sans made a sound of agreement, happy with the other's answer, he tensed slightly at the mention of limits and boundaries, a nervous sweat began to drip down his spine.

"So on the topic of limits is there anything that really worries you in the bedroom? I'm going to write things down so just say it and whether it's a hard or soft limit, we can discuss later." Razz reached to the side to grab a pen and paper before looking patiently at Sans.

"uhm..." Sans gulped and stared at the ceiling a moment. "sharp things, like uhm, knifes? hard limit, do not want." He chuckled nervously at the end as he watched Razz write.

"Anything wrong with blunt tool use, such as rope, floggers, spanking, impact play?" He trailed off and Sans shook his head before realizing Razz couldn't see him, he gave approval. "Got any weird fetishes?" Razz supplied and Sans snorted.

"go fish." He giggled to himself and Razz looked disapprovingly down at him before the corner of his mouth twitched up. "but honestly how weird are we talking?" Razz stopped writing and looked up to him before thinking a moment.

"Well are you in any way attracted to wasps? I mean specifically wasps, not bees." Sans burst out laughing and Razz quirked a small smile. "What about falling down stairs?" Sans wheezed and tapered off into chuckles.

"yes please push me down the nearest flight, gets me harder than steel." Sans wiped tears of mirth from his eye sockets as Razz gave him an amused look. "so are there any weird ones you have that i should know about?" Razz snorted, his eye lights full of amusement.

"My fetish is when Papyrus does the fucking dishes." This sent both skeletons into a laughing fit, the atmosphere felt much warmer than at the beginning, both sets of shoulders shaking with glee soon relaxed again with happy sighs.

"hey razz what's that thing i liked?" Sans questioned and Razz drummed his phalanges on the desk before answering.

"You mean Aftercare?" Sans nodded excitedly, "what about it?" 

"give me the run down of the bliss that is Aftercare would you?" Sans winked playfully and Razz gave a breathy chuckle.

"Well, after a scene we have it will, in most cases, be my job to provide you with things to ease you back into being a normal monster again. So things like food, water, cuddling, sleep, praise, that kind of stuff. Shit I'll even give you a bath if I feel you need it, and if you haven't gotten on my nerves during the day." Sans slowly shook his head in disbelief, sliding back to slouch into the chair.

"yenno it's sort of weird how you fell types do this stuff. especially you and edge lord. you switch from being all possessive, sadistic, and mean, to giving someone a bubble bath? like fuck, how?" Razz shrugged and gave him a smug look. 

"It comes a little more naturally to me because I'm a direct link of the Swap universe." Sans nodded thoughtfully.

"i can understand that, but edge lord is about a thoughtful as a potato." Sans teased and Razz perked up a bit.

"Well actually if you care to know Edge is more like the King of Aftercare." He nodded quickly at Sans's look of disbelief.

"bullshit! how do you know!?" Sans slammed his fist on the table in protest, grinning widely. "wait don't tell me. you two...?" Razz covered his mouth and turned away but Sans could see the small flush that rose to his cheekbones. "you've gotta fucking tell me!"

The conversation drifted along easily, the two didn't even notice how long they'd been talking until their brother's called them for dinner. The night continued as usual with the two skeletons sneaking looks at one another, promises of continuing the actual meeting again soon.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Sofa UT!Papyrus x US!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrolling turns into something more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing was suggested by GallifreyanChild, honestly I can never deny them anything. I hope you like it!
> 
> Sex, teasing, slight oral, not-so-innocent-innocents, Blue is a little vixen, Papyrus is super dominant, couch sex, doggy-style, This actually gets kinda lewd.
> 
> Hoo boy! Enjoy!

Two skeletons walked side by side through the forest chatting idly. It was a beautiful day out in Snowdin and both Papyrus and Blue decided to recalibrate puzzles together. Surely this would be the last time Papyrus would catch himself and be forced to wait for his brother! The two walked along happily, Blue adding comments about certain puzzles and traps and Papyrus excitedly talking about a new recipe for them to try making tonight for dinner.

Well. That's how it started anyway.

No later had they begun their innocent journey and conversations before the teasing started.

"Come on Papyrus, let's use the buddy system! It would be a shame if we were to fall into a puzzle, so it's best we stick together!" Blue exclaimed and grabbed one of Papyrus's larger hands in both of his own. 

"N-NYEH?!" The taller skeleton blushed brightly as Blue pressed himself gently against the other's back.

"Boy it sure is cold today! I should have brought my extra jacket like you said!" Blue sighed but quickly a bright smile lit up his features, "At least I have you to help me warm up, right Pap?" The other gave him a doe eyed look, Papyrus knew the other was up to no good at this point.

"OF COURSE BLUE! AFTER ALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LEAVES HIS FRIENDS IN NEED!" Blue giggled at this and Papyrus wrapped a long arm around the other's shoulder, pulling him close, his voice lowered so nobody wandering the forest could hear. "I'm Sure I Know Of An Adequate Way To Warm You Up~" his arm moved to circle Blue's waist, the other cocked his head to the side teasingly.

"Outside? I would've never guessed you to be so lewd Papyrus!" Blue mocked a gasp and Papyrus rolled his eye lights playfully.

"With How You Behaved At Breakfast You Are Lucky No One Questioned Anything." His tone was hushed yet joyful, he laughed lightly as Blue's eye lights looked guiltily away and his face lit up in a small flush. At a small noise in the distance both skeletons shot away from one another, looking questionably around for anyone. 

"Well regardless of how I was before I think it'd be nice to go back home now." Blue smiled kindly and turned to start walking briskly away, Papyrus caught up with equally excited strides and the two skeletons made their way through town once again.

Papyrus nearly ran into the door before he realized he needed to turn the handle, the smaller skeleton behind him whined as he pushed the door open and dragged the other inside. The force causing them both to tumble to the floor with small grunts of pain.

"S-SORRY..." Papyrus said and began to pick himself up of the floor before offering a hand. The other didn't take it, instead hiding his pelvis with small hands and staring anxiously upstairs.

"Do you... think we're alone now?" Blue asked cautiously and glanced back up to the dim orange eye lights. His light flush made the other lick his teeth hungrily before he snapped back to reality.

"UHM, WELL. IT IS POSSIBLE WE ARE, SURELY ANOTHER PERSON WOULD BE DOWNSTAIRS AT THE-"

"Good." Blue pushed himself up and nearly tackled the other, wrapping his smaller arms around Papyrus's cervical vertebrae and pulling their teeth together roughly. As Papyrus recovered and began to kiss back he reached down to secure the others short legs over his hip bones, pulling him closer.

The two skeletons moaned into the kiss and Papyrus moved to sit heavily on the couch, causing their hips to rock together. Blue felt the hard bulge pressing into him from beneath the other's shorts, he freed one of his arms and moved to cup the erection. Papyrus hissed into the sloppy kiss as Blue began to move his hand roughly over his ecto-dick, he arched into the pleasure and felt Blue grin against his teeth.

"You're so eager Paps~" the smaller skeleton purred, warm breath washing down the other's neck giving them both shivers. Blue pulled back and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Papyrus's shorts, the other lifted his hips gently, making sure not to buck the smaller one off. Once the shorts were gone Blue stared at Papyrus in all his glory, his dim blue eye lights meeting foggy orange ones. Blue summoned his magic into a tongue and slowly licked his teeth, panting gently as he started stroking the twitching cock below him. Papyrus's breathing picked up and he made a strangled grunt in his throat before gasping out. Blue teased the head with a phalange and dug into the silt gently with his thumb, causing pre-come to collect in the small divet before being used as lubrication for what was to come.

"Mmmm-hah~ Blue... You Are Such A Tease.." Papyrus softly whined out, hips thrusting forward in an attempt to gain more friction. Blue laughed gently and hummed.

"Am I? I'm sorry, did you want something Papyrus?" Blue said innocently and picked up the motion of his hand, he felt Papyrus's legs tense underneath him and he smiled sweetly in return. Papyrus growled lowly and moved a hand to cup the sensitive areas of Blue's pelvis, rubbing quick little circles making the moan suddenly, throwing his skull back in pleasure. Papyrus gripped Blue's cervical vertebrae just tight enough and brought his mouth close to the side of the other's skull.

"You Know Exactly What I Want," he paused to give a firm slap to Blue's ass, the other tried to arch away but was held firm, he was spanked again for moving. "Hands And Knees." He said sternly and Papyrus shoved Blue onto the couch and the other scrambled into position. 

Papyrus admired the other for a moment, Blue's legs were spread deliciously, showing off the blue glow that was showing through the little shorts the other wore. Papyrus poked a phalange in the area and was satisfied when he could feel the heat radiating from the other's core, a small patch of wetness emerged from where the pressure was applied to it. He ran his hands up and down the others spine, taking hold of the shorts and pulling them all the way down to the thin ankles.

Blue twitched anxiously as his lower half was exposed to the air, he could practically feel an area where his legs were slightly damp with his own slick juices. He moaned loudly as two fingers teased his slit before pushing slowly inside, much too slow for his liking. He whined and Papyrus rubbed his spine and shushed him, slowly stretching him before adding another finger. Blue supported himself on his elbows and turned to look at Papyrus, just then the taller skeleton knelt down and swiped his tongue over Blue's dripping slit. Blue arched with a breathy moan, successfully getting the long tongue deeper inside his twitching walls. The wet slurping sounds fed Papyrus's lust and he tried to give as much lubrication as he could before standing tall again and positioning himself at Blue's hole.

Blue wiggled his hips slightly in anticipation before Papyrus sank agonizingly slowly into his wet folds. Blue couldn't help but squeeze around the intrusion, causing Papyrus to let out a stuttering breath behind him.

"Mmm-ah B-Blue... Wowie, I've Been Waiting For This All Morning." Papyrus lovingly caressed the small body beneath him, giving a few short thrusts and watching the other's toes curl.

"Ah! Ah oh, Papyrus... please go faster! I want you so bad!" Blue arched his back and tried to move his pelvis in time with the tiny thrusts. Papyrus was slowly rubbing that spot inside him but it wasn't enough yet. Blue gasped out and moved a hand up to cover his mouth.

Papyrus quickly grabbed both of Blue's arms and secured them with one large hand at the elbows, laying them behind his back and forcing the side of Blue's face to be squished into the sofa. 

"Ah ah~ You Just...mmm~, Love To Tease. I Want To Hear Those Delicious Noises You Make, I Want To Hear Everything~." Papyrus slowly picked up the pace and set up a steady rhythm, Blue's backside bouncing flush with his pelvis before retreating and showing off their beautiful connection of magic. Papyrus could see the glow of his ecto-dick through the thin layer of Blue's magic, casting the combined colors along any surface it could touch.

Blue's small hands curled into fists, desperate to ground himself as Papyrus rocked into him. He panted and whined as the treatment got rougher, the sharp sound of bone on bone filling the small living room and making his folds drip at the lewd noise.

"P-pa-ah! Oh stars don't stop! Ah! Ahnn~!" He bit his conjured tongue and listened to the soft grunts and praises. 'Stars Blue... Y-You Feel So... Oh Wowie...' his eye sockets clouded over and he was pretty sure he was drooling into the couch cushion. Being out like this, doing such acts, Blue shuddered in excitement, his breath coming in heavier pants.

"N-Nyeh... Blue I, nngh~ Cannot Hold Back Anymore..." Papyrus used his other hand to grip the slim hips and pull both Blue closer and himself forward in an attempt to push himself deeper into the tight heat. Blue yelped and almost pulled his arms free if not for the vice grip Papyrus had. Blue could do nothing but be fucked into the couch, listening to the rocking and creaking protests of the old loveseat.

"Mm-Ah! Ah Papyrus! I'm close... I-I'm com-" Blue's eye lights glowed with the intense pleasure, his face scrunching in ecstasy as Papyrus quickly threw a hand down to rub messy circles along Blue's clit. The other jerked in surprise at the added stimulation and came crying out the other's name. Blue clenched around Papyrus tightly and Papyrus's hips stuttered as he fucked Blue through his after-glow, the over-sensitive walls fluttering around him, milking his throbbing member before he finally came deep inside the smaller skeleton with a breathy groan.

They both breathed heavily for a bit, Papyrus released his grip and Blue's arms fell down to the couch. As their magic dispersed Papyrus flopped heavily against Blue, trying his best to spoon the other despite the limited amount of room. Papyrus kissed the side of Blue's skull and the other hummed in contentment.

"Papyrus?" Blue asked, his voice muffled and scratchy from overuse. Papyrus hummed in reply and nuzzles closer to the other, beginning to fall asleep. "Did we get anything on the couch?" Came the soft reply. Papyrus's eye lights widened as he noticed how sticky the other's pelvis was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope one of their bros accidentally sits on the come.
> 
> ALSO! If I did a chapter on Masturbation should it be on Lust UL!Sans or Stretch US!Papyrus? HELP ME CHOOSE I REALLY WANT TO GET THAT CHAPTER OUT FOR YOU GUYS!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> ~O.P.


	4. Chapter 4: Masturbation US!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch goes to stroke the bone, buuuuuuut....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, almost caught masturbating, blue has no clue what's happening, sight HoneyMustard, implied blowjobs, this is pretty safe haha.

Stretch sat down on his bed with a sigh and kicked his feet up. It'd been a long day at his post trying not to impale himself in boredom, and now it was time for him to have some private moments by himself. He went over the checklist in his head, his bro was at work, none of the other universes were supposed to come over tonight, his door was locked. Yep all good to go.

He ran one hand under his orange hoodie to rub at his ribs, slowly increasing the pressure. He hummed to himself and unbuttoned his shorts, lifting his hips to pull them down enough, and began palming little circles along his pelvis. He sighed lightly through his teeth, resting his head back against the mattress as his breathing picked up.

"haa~ shit..." he hissed as the dull glow of his unformed magic lit up the area around him. He prodded it gently, shaping it into a large pulsing ecto-dick, precome started to bead at the tip as Stretch tensed in anticipation. "thank fuck..." he muttered and pumped his erection at a steady pace.

He laid there with his sockets closed, his jaw letting out soft pants as he worked himself over. He twisted his wrist in a way that had his toes curling and breath hitching. Stars, something like this was long over do. With the different skeletons running around and causing all sorts of difficult shit to happen he never really got time to himself anymore, let alone "personal" time like this.

Stretch twitched as a sensitive area on the head was stroked and went to copy the movement again, breathing ragged now he let out soft moans and choked grunts as the stimulation pushed him further to the brink. He quickened his pace and the soft noises echoed throughout the room softly, causing a blush to form across his cheekbones at the lewd sounds he produced.

His rib cage heaved as his breathing got more strangled, the moans and grunts that slipped from his teeth spurred him on further. He reached a hand down to touch under the sensitive ribs and lower spine before snaking down to tease his pelvic inlet, hips jolting at the added stimulation.

The door slammed downstairs and Stretch stopped his movements, making sure it wasn't just his imagination. Sure enough, voices could be heard downstairs. 'fuck fuck fuck fuck...' he chanted in his head as he stared back and forth between the door and his weeping erection. 'im already hard i can't just leave now...' he thought to himself and stayed as still as possible as he listened to someone climb the stairs.

"yea ok blue i'll put tha gold inta tha stupid jar alright, gimme a sec kay?" Stretch covered himself with the dirty sheets from his floor as a precaution as Red got closer to his door. The door handle wiggled and a noise of confusion sounded on the other side.

"huh? yo stretch ya in there? why's yer door locked?" Red knocked on the door and Stretch sighed, thankful that he still had his manners even though he knew the other could just teleport inside.

"u-uhm, im all good red. i was just sleeping is all, not feelin too good." His voice was rough from the lack of use as he quickly spat out an excuse, trying to sit up and make the bulge under the sheets less noticeable.

"wha? yer sick? ya need any help er anythin'? want me ta get yer bro?" 

"No!" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing. "i mean... no, red i don't wanna get you guys sick or anything i'll be fine okay?" It was quiet on the other side of the door and he was really scared that Red would ignore him and come in anyway, which would be just awkward for everyone.

"yer not touchin' yer dick are ya?"

"Red!?"

"cause ya can tell me, i'll-"

"No! I'm not....fucking masturbating red! Fuck man... I'm just... really sick and I don't feel like passing it on alright?" His cheeks glowed orange and his dick pulsed in need, craving attention from anything and Stretch gathered fistful's of the sheet below him in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Blue's voice joined from behind the door and Stretch resisted the urged to bury himself under his sheets.

"stretch yelled at me." Red said with mock hurt and Blue gasped and knocked on the door. "hey blue wait, yer bro says he's sick we gotta leave him alone."

"Oh no! Papy have you eaten yet? It's not good to be sick all day without eating and you should not be eating all the sugar at Muffet's in your condition!" Blue lectured and Red snickered behind the door.

"c'mon blue let's go make yer bro somethin' ta help him get better mmkay?" Red chuckled and Stretch stared down at himself, his dick throbbed at the lack of attention and the voices so close to catching him. He inwardly groaned and listened to the skeletons behind the door leave the hall.

"oh my fucking stars..." he hissed to himself, his hands rubbing at his skull in embarassment. The moment was lost, other monsters were in the house so there was no way he'd feel comfortable anymore. Probably for the rest of his life. Fuck, Red was so close to-

With a sudden pop his brother's edgy counterpart teleported into the room. Stretch stared at him in all his glory, hoodie shoved up above his ribs, dim glow lighting up under the sheets, long legs splayed out clearly showing the erection he was sporting. He watched as Red's eye lights traveled up and down his form and quickly covered himself, resisting the urge to roll off the mattress and out the second story window.

"i fuckin' knew ya were touchin' yerself!" Red exclaimed and his face lit up in amusmant. Stretch just groaned loudly into his hand, wondering if it was worth it to throw Red out of his room. "oh my stars will ya stop that? relax mmkay?" Red rolled his eye lights and started walking over to his side.

"red please get out of my house." Stretch whined and turned himself away from the other, Red wasn't having any of it and gripped the others shoulders, turning the taller one towards him.

"will ya stop bein' such a baby bones? stars i came up here cause i figured ya wanted some company. or maybe im wrong an' ya jus feel like fuckin' yer hand?" Red gave him a knowing look and he casted his eye lights to the side, skull flushed.

"red come on blue's downstairs you can't just-" He was cut off with a gasp as Red ghosted a hand over the front of his pelvis, the warmth spreading along the rest of his bones as he hissed at the sight stimulation against the sheets.

Red smirked at him and his hand slid lower along the other's arm to rest on his knee. "wha's wrong? ya scared?" Red teased him and began to pull the sheets away, sliding himself closer to the edge of the bed. "dun worry sweetheart i'll take real good care of ya." Red shot him a wink from between his femurs. "time ta take yer medicine~" he purred and Stretch shivered above him. Seems like his day just got a fuck ton better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so scared about the next prompt haha, hopefully I do a good job. 
> 
> Be sure to leave a pairing if you want!
> 
> Also I cannot tell you how many times autocorrect fucked my writing up...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for following this fic and reading this chapter! If you liked it please feel free to feed my soul with a kudo or a comment!
> 
> You can also drop a pairing you want to see and I may just consider adding it!
> 
> ~O.P.


End file.
